Not Ashamed
by NerdyLittleChickWithWings
Summary: Mycroft has kept his and Lestrade's relationship a secret from everyone. Especially Sherlock. Lestrade thinks he is ashamed. But Mycroft has his reasons. Um I'm really bad at summaries. Basically, there is a tiny bit of angst, a mention of domestic violence and some fluff. But this is really just PWP for the most part.


"Ya know, you still haven't told me why you want to hide this from Sherlock so badly. It's like you're ashamed or somthin'." Lestrade muttered in irritation as he finished re-buttoning his shirt. Mycroft sighed and stood up from where he had been sitting on Lestrade's lap. He ignored his boyfriend's question and straightened his tie.

"Oi! I'm talking to ya, Mycroft Siger Holmes. Don't bloody ignore me." Lestrade stood up from the overstuffed leather chair that occupied the space behind Mycroft's desk and approached the politician, who purposely avoided his eyes.

"Mycroft! I- Lestrade...?" Sherlock walked in. He sniffed the air and looked at them in disgust. "You could at least spray some air freshener, Mycroft. When did this start? And not this particular time because you've been at it for at least two hours. And Lestrade, I'd appreciate it if you didn't force my brother onto his knees." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the Inspector.

"Sherlock, this really is none of your business. I am a grown man and seven years older than you, in case you had forgotten." Mycroft sighed and pulled his suit jacket back on, now avoiding both Lestrade's and Sherlock's eyes.

"But you could have told me. I can see that Lestrade is keeping your diet well controlled. And where is some air freshener? It smells like sweat and orgasms in here." Sherlock curled his lip in disgust and looked around. Mycroft grit his teeth and tried to keep the anger from his voice.

"Sherlock, what exactly are you here for? Obviously you came here for something so either tell me what it is or kindly leave."

"You've 'came' here too, brother. And I'm here because you told me to come here at 4:30, and it's currently 4:30." Sherlock smirked in triumph.

Mycroft clenched his hands into fists and glared harshly at his brother. "Your immaturity is tiring, Sherlock. Surely, you are above innuendos." He sneered and brushed past Lestrade and begin picking up the files that had been shoved off his desk. Lestrade, who hadn't spoken since Sherlock had barged into Mycroft's office,sighed and grabbed his coat off the hat rack by the door as he left the office silently, not even saying goodbye to Mycroft.

"I think you may want to go after him. I'm sorry for intruding." Sherlock said as he left.

Mycroft sunk into his office chair with a sad sigh and put his head in his hands.

"Gregory? I'm home..." Mycroft called into the flat hesitantly as he stepped into the foyer. He got no response and he sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. He hurriedly took off his shoes and suit jacket before he ventured into the living room.

"Hello, Mycroft." Lestrade greeted. When Mycroft heard that, he felt kind of sad. Lestrade would usually call him Myc, My, or love. It was never Mycroft.

Lestrade was lounging on the couch in his plaid pajama bottoms and his old ratty dressing gown. He wasn't wearing the silk one that Mycroft bought him for their one month anniversary.

"I... I'm sorry... I'm not ashamed of us..." Mycroft clenched his teeth and blinked rapidly, angry at himself when he felt the tears filling his eyes.

"Oh really? Sure seems like you are." Lestrade spoke coldly, not even turning to look at Mycroft.

"I... Sherlock is... he's protective of me. I've been in some... "difficult" relationships and... and Sherlock is tired of them hurting me..." Mycroft bit his lip and felt the tears fall from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and sniffled. "I apologize, Gregory. I understand that you are angry with me. I will sleep at the office if you wish."

"What do you mean by... 'difficult...?" Lestrade stood up and put a hand on Mycroft's shoulder.

Mycroft took a deep breath before he spoke. "For some reason, I seem to end up in relationships with men who enjoy leaving bruises."

Lestrade took My into his arms and held him tightly. "I love you, Mycroft. I can't imagine why anyone would ever hurt you..."

Mycroft buried his face in Lestrade's neck and said nothing. Lestrade rubbed his back and whispered in Mycroft's ear. "I'm not mad, My. I was just a little hurt. But I understand."

"I love you..." Mycroft whispered.

"I love ya too, you brilliant man." Lestrade pulled back and smiled crookedly at his boyfriend.

My then kissed Lestrade passionately. Lestrade wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and kissed him back. Lestrade pushed Mycroft until the auburn haired man's back hit the wall. Mycroft smirked against Lestrade's lips and pushed back. Lestrade lost his balance and tumbled to the ground, Mycroft landing on top of him with a surprised yelp.

Lestrade chuckled until a light glare from the politician straddling his hips silenced him. Mycroft kissed along Lestrade's jawline, nipping and sucking at certain spots and causing Lestrade to let out small gasps and moans. Mycroft then sucked harshly at the hollow of the older man's throat. Lestrade let out a low groan and squirmed. Mycroft pulled away and shoved the dressing gown off of Lestrade. He pushed the man's shirt up and Lestrade sat up a bit so Mycroft could pull the shirt off completely. My then went back to kissing at Lestrade's neck before moving lower and wrapping his lips around the silver haired man's rosy nipple. Lestrade shivered and clenched his hands in Mycroft's hair. Mycroft suckled at the hard nub before he switched to the other one. He smiled as the sharp taste of metal spread across his tongue. He clenched the glinting silver nipple ring between his teeth and tugged on it gently. He was secretly turned on by the last bit of evidence of the inspector's rebellious teen years.

Lestrade hissed in pleasure and his back arched a bit. Mycroft chuckled and trailed kisses back up his boyfriends neck. He pressed a soft kiss to the man's lips and they both sighed happily. They kissed languidly for a moment until Mycroft swiped his tongue along the inspector's bottom lip, asking silently for permission.

Lestrade parted his lips, letting Mycroft's tongue slip inside before immediately beginning a battle of dominance against the politician's tongue with his own. Mycroft quickly and efficiently won the battle, causing Lestrade to let his tongue rest in the bottom of his mouth in a show of submission. Mycroft's tongue explored the inspector's mouth, sliding along every single crevice and far corner. He sucked Lestrade's lower lip into his mouth and nipped at it gently. Lestrade shuddered and bucked his hips, whispering breathlessly. "Myc...please..."

Mycroft unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it off to the side. He trailed his fingers slowly down Lestrade's chest and teased his fingers along the older man's waist band. Mycroft then slid down so he was laying between his boyfriend's legs and gripped the zipper of the man's trousers between his teeth. He pulled the zipper down slowly, keeping eye contact with the heavily breathing man above him. Lestrade lifted his hips and Mycroft slid the man's trousers off of him. He began mouthing at the large bulge in the inspector's pants, licking and sucking along the outline of the man's hard cock.

Lestrade gave a sharp intake of breath and his hips stuttered up. Mycroft placed both his hands on Lestrade's hipbones and held them down as he continued to tease the man.

"Mycroft, I swear...if you don't stop being such a bloody tease-" Lestrade cut himself off with a gasp as Mycroft suddenly yanked down his pants and took the head of Lestrade's aching cock in his mouth.

Lestrade's hands tangled in Mycroft's hair, pulling on it roughly as the politician took more and more of his boyfriend's length into his warm and wet mouth. He finally fit all of it into his mouth and gave a hard suck, hollowing out his cheeks and then swallowing around it. Lestrade groaned and tried desperately to buck his hips but Mycroft held them down securely and Lestrade practically whined. Mycroft smirked around Lestrade's cock and slowly pulled away, releasing it with an obscene pop.

Mycroft quickly and efficiently rid himself of his trousers and pants, saying nothing.

Giving Lestrade a small smirk, he reached under the couch and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

"Jesus, My! Did ya plan this?" Lestrade looked at his boyfriend incredulously.

"No. But I am never unprepared." His smirk widened and he unsnapped the cap on the lube, pouring some onto his palm and slicking his fingers up. Lestrade spread his legs in anticipation but Mycroft just shook his head.

Lestrade watched with lust filled eyes as Mycroft pushed a finger into himself with a small sigh of pleasure. He pumped it in and out slowly for a few moments before adding another. By the time he was stretched well enough to avoid extreme pain, he had three fingers deep inside himself and Lestrade was practically drooling.

Straddling, the DI's hips, Mycroft positioned his boyfriend's hard cock and gently lowered himself down onto it.

"Fuck..." Lestrade groaned as the tight, wet heat enveloped him, causing his senses to kick into overdrive. He struggled to keep his hips still and let his boyfriend go at his own pace.

Mycroft keened softly as he finally sunk down onto Lestrade completely, their skin touching and their sweat mingling. After a few moments of adjustment, Mycroft lifted himself up and lowered himself down again. Below him, Lestrade shuddered in ecstasy.

Soon, My had set a steady pace. He would lift up slowly and slam back down, Lestrade's hips chasing him each time he pulled away. As they got closer, Mycroft began to lose strength. He settled for rocking his pelvis back and forth on top of Lestrade, riding him.

As his orgasm approached, Lestrade looked at his boyfriend, really examining him. The man's auburn hair was plastered to his forehead, no longer in the perfect and tamed style that it usually was. His cheeks were flushed, beautifully red, and Lestrade watched as a bead of sweat trailed down the face of the man he was giving so much pleasure to. Mycroft's eyes were heavy lidded and glazed over, occasionally rolling into the back of his head when Lestrade would get the correct angle and hit his prostate.

"Gregory..." Mycroft murmured breathlessly as his breathing began to speed up and he rode Lestrade's cock faster. He dug his nails into Lestrade's chest and groaned as cum spurt from his cock, painting his chest and stomach and some of Lestrade's.

"Oh god, My!" Lestrade moaned and came, the feeling of his boyfriend's tight hole contracting around him being too much to handle and sending him over the edge.

Mycroft whimpered a bit as he stood up and Lestrade slipped out of him. He braced himself on the wall, knees shaky. Lestrade carefully pulled himself up off the ground and the two of them stumbled to their bedroom where the collapsed next to each other in a sweaty heap on the blankets.

"Tha'...was amazin'. Myc, where the hell did tha' come from?" Lestrade questioned.

Mycroft chuckled weakly and snuggled closer to Lestrade, burying his head in the silver haired man's chest. "I have wanted to try it for a while. I have always enjoyed penetrating you so I assumed you would enjoy doing the same to me. Was I correct in my assumption?" Mycroft looked up at Lestrade with a small smile.

"Oh yeah. Very correct." Lestrade smiled back at his boyfriend and placed a soft kiss to the man's lips, tightening his arms around him. "I love you, Mycroft Holmes."

Mycroft gave a tranquil sigh and closed his eyes, drifting off already. "As I love you, Gregory Lestrade. As I love you."


End file.
